Let The Past Stay Buried
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Fed up with the rivalry, Amanda goes through with the solution she thinks will help. Anyone would understand, right? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Washed My Hands Of This

_Jeff pulled himself up and had his hand raised by the referee… and Ashley pulled herself up to where she was sitting._

 _And seeing his hand raised sent her anger into overdrive, Ashley standing up and tackling Jeff before she grabbed onto his neck and started strangling him._

" _Ash… stop…" Jeff managed to choke out._

" _You've ruined it all!" Ashley yelled._

 _Earl and his son Brian Hebner had managed to pull them apart but then Ashley dislocated Earl's right wrist and ran at Jeff, only for Brian to stop her._

" _Ash, that's enough!" Brian yelled._

" _You don't get a say anymore because I don't work here anymore!" Ashley growled._

 _The brawl escalated to the point where the camera feed was cut… watching in the apartment, Finn and Amanda looked at each other as Finn's right hand rested on Amanda's left one._

" _That was fucking disturbing." Amanda responded quietly, having been back in Orlando to heal from the back injury she suffered at NXT TakeOver Brooklyn._

" _Has she always been a hothead like that?" Finn asked._

" _She did break Randy's left hand once with a ball peen hammer… but given what he did, that was warranted. But this… Finn, I've never seen Ash turn her rage to her brothers. Something's gotta be done to stop them from killing each other." Amanda answered before Finn saw that look appear in her hazel eyes._

" _No, don't even consider it, Darlin'." Finn responded._

" _It worked when my brothers would fight. And obviously, TNA management is doing fuck all about what's unfolding in front of them." Amanda replied as Finn lightly brushed Amanda's shoulder length hair back._

" _At least consider other ideas before locking them in a room, okay?" Finn questioned._

" _Okay…" Amanda responded._

 _Amanda knew that anything she tried wouldn't get through to the Hardy siblings._

 _But having had enough of the phone calls, texts and angry updates on social media, she had to take herself out of the situation…_

 **Present time** _ **, September 1st 2015, American Airlines Arena…**_

Yukie saw the notification on her Samsung Galaxy S6 and picked the phone up, seeing an article from the StillRealToUs website and opened it.

 _'Amanda Cena has unfriended and unfollowed Ashley Hardy, Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy and blocked them from her social media accounts after Hardy sibling rivalry takes terrifying turn.'_

Yukie stood up, putting her phone in her shorts pocket and walked to the _Demon Lovers_ locker room before she walked in.

"What the hell are you thinking, distancing yourself from them?! They're your family!" Yukie responded as Amanda looked up.

"I unfollowed and blocked them so I wouldn't have to see them fight like children over the internet. I'm sick of being dragged into it and pulled in different directions so I took myself out of that insanity, Yukie. They need to grow up, Matt and Jeff more so because this fighting is most likely scaring Matt and Reby's son and Jeff and Beth's daughters. Yukie, Jeff and Beth's oldest child is in preschool, you don't think she's being asked by classmates why her daddy, uncle and aunt are fighting?!" Amanda explained… before they jumped as the door slammed open and an incensed Seth was in the doorway, having just got off the phone with a distraught Ashley. "Yukie, run." She whispered, Yukie leaving the locker room to go find Finn, Luke and Bryan.

"You blocked your sister on social media?!" Seth demanded.

"Their rivalry is getting out of control, that's not a healthy situation for anyone, Seth. I took myself out of yours and Dean's scripted rivalry and you two resolved the tension that was pulling apart your friendship." Amanda explained.

"Well if you didn't block Ash you would know that she's taking a year away from wrestling and getting a contract with Redbull." Seth said.

"One toxic situation and into another, damn it!" Amanda hissed, which had Seth confused. "Redbull tends to throw parties where drugs and alcohol are involved and she's a former addict." She explained, Seth realising it now and calling Ashley's number.

"Hey, did you figure out why she blocked Jeff, Matt and me?" Ashley asked.

"Long story short, y'all are fighting like 5 year olds!" Amanda responded.

"Bull-fucking-shit! I'm not talking to those pricks until they apologise!" Ashley yelled.

"Stubborn as always." Amanda replied as Seth had to step back as Finn ran in and pulled Amanda into his arms, the two holding each other and Seth leaving.

"I guess Yukie made it seem to him that you were gonna hurt Mandy?" Ashley asked when Seth was a distance away from the locker room.

"Balor's treading on territory that he shouldn't." Seth replied.

"Oh well it's not my problem she wants to be a little bitch I wouldn't talk to her too." Ashley said.

At the same time, Yukie found Dakota.

"Yukie, what's wrong?" Dakota asked.

"Seth barged into Mandy and Finn's locker room, I don't know if he's still there!" Yukie explained, Dakota grabbing a bat after hearing that and leaving.

She ran to the _Demon Lovers_ locker room and opened the door… and to her relief, Amanda wasn't harmed.

"Yukie told me Seth was in here." Dakota said.

"He left when I ran in here and took Mandy into my arms to shield her." Finn responded as Amanda and Dakota hugged for a few seconds.

"I've had enough of the Hardy siblings fighting so I blocked them from my Twitter and Instagram accounts." Amanda explained as Luke and Bryan ran in with kendo sticks. "Put those down, boys. He left." She responded, Luke and Bryan doing so and Bryan closing the door.

"Oh damn I was looking forward to bashing him." Bryan said.

"If he goes near her again, I'm gonna kill him!" Finn responded in a growl, Amanda lightly rubbing her small right hand up and down his back to calm him.

"I'm okay, Finn." Amanda replied as they held each other.

"Simmer down Irish boy." Luke said.

Amanda rarely saw Finn's temper so she sometimes would forget that he had one.


	2. Fed Up

"I'm not dissolving their storyline, Seth, end of discussion!" Hunter responded, Seth getting pissed.

"Balor took my damn friend away from me!" Seth yelled.

"You injured Mandy's back and never apologised, you drove her away! All Finn did was help her feel like she could trust people again! As for what Mandy did recently, who could blame her for taking herself out of that volatility?" Hunter responded.

"Well, Balor should keep his dirty hands away from her. We don't even know if he's right for her. What if he's like Cody or Randy? What if Mandy ends up heartbroken again, then what are we going to do?!" Seth explained.

"Has he ever hit her or made her cry, have you seen her in tears or with bruises? I haven't. All I've seen since Finn showed up in her life is that Mandy's happy again." Hunter replied.

"Well, he needs to go off somewhere, and take that so called Demon with him. We don't know if he's human or not with the way he's around Mandy." Seth responded.

"What's all the noise about?"

Seth and Hunter turned to see Becky.

"Becky, quick question, how long have you've known Finn?" Hunter asked.

"Since I was 15. He's been a damn good friend to me, a second brother to me. Seth, rest assured that Mandy is in no danger around him and that he's very much human." Becky explained.

"Human my ass." Seth retorted.

"Don't take that tone with me, boyo." Becky responded.

"What are you going to do about that?" Seth questioned.

"Rip your arm off and beat you with it if you don't stop treating Mandy like a possession!" Becky replied, Hunter standing up.

"Becky, I'll talk to you about tonight's match later." Hunter responded before Becky left, Hunter turning to Seth. "Don't even try to piss her off, she almost broke Baron's fingers when he made that mistake. Now out with you." He replied in a serious tone, Seth leaving and Hunter closing the door.

Seth picked up the script in his locker room and saw how his match was supposed to go tonight… but his thought drifted back to NXT TakeOver Brooklyn and he was still aggravated about Finn lightly biting the crook of Amanda's neck and drawing blood despite it being scripted.

And he saw Kane walk in.

"Still steamed? Look, Mandy was told she had to bleed and she hates to blade herself so they went with the biting instead." Kane responded after closing the door.

"Well, I still thought it was disgusting for Balor to do that to Mandy." Seth replied.

"Their storyline is on that line of being Tv-14 but not crossing it. This company is losing its adult audience." Kane responded.

"Good, because their storyline was a bad idea from the beginning." Seth repiled.

"It ain't going anywhere and neither is whatever's going on between Finn and Mandy. Be an adult about it and leave them alone." Kane responded, Seth narrowing his eyes at Kane.

"Oh, I'm just getting started… since they decided to tell Ashley to fuck off… who am I going to use to make the two separate?" Seth repiled, before he thought about Yukie.

"Try it and your title reign will end sooner than you think!"

Seth and Kane turned, seeing Stephanie.

"Look, Steph, I-" Seth replied.

"Don't try lying to me, I heard what you said and it needs to stop or you can kiss that WWE World Heavyweight Championship _and_ your spot in The Authority goodbye! Do I make myself clear?!" Stephanie responded, Seth turning fearful as he knew Stephanie meant what she had said.

"Crystal." Seth repiled.

Stephanie and Kane left, Seth closing the door.

"Damn, that woman is scary." Seth whispered.

Stephanie found Amanda and pulled her into a hug, lightly rubbing her right hand up and down Amanda's back.

"I didn't know what else to do, Steph, their fighting won't stop. I know I don't see them often but I don't want them fighting like that and I don't want to be around it." Amanda responded as they let go, Stephanie lightly rubbing Amanda's shoulders.

"They're your family and you don't want them hurting each other but you also shouldn't be dragged into this, kiddo." Stephanie replied as she got Amanda to sit down and noticed her cringe. "You okay?" She asked.

"Migraine snuck up on me. I took some Advil for it." Amanda responded, Stephanie instinctively checking her for a fever and finding none.

It was during Amanda's match against Alicia that Stephanie was observing from a monitor and Hunter walked over to her, putting his arms around Stephanie's shoulders and the two kissing.

"I've rarely seen you watch the matches from here. Everything okay?" Hunter responded.

"I'm worried about Mandy. She had a migraine earlier but tried to play it off as it won't affect her competing tonight… I don't know, maybe I'm just hovering too much-" Stephanie explained before they heard a loud thud and turned to the Tv monitor, both wide eyed seeing Finn checking on Amanda and Alicia in a panic as Amanda was coughing and trying to catch her breath while Finn lightly brushed her hair back.

Yukie looked up from her locker room and ran out of it, running to the ring and getting in it before crouching down to Amanda.

"Mandy, are you okay?" Yukie questioned as she was trying to keep calm.

"Help me... sit up, I really… I don't want to be on a stretcher." Amanda managed to respond, Yukie and Finn doing so but out of reluctance as Yukie briefly turned and hugged a sobbing Alicia to calm her down as Yukie knew Alicia was scared.

"Just calm down… she will go to a hospital tonight to make sure… but I'm not going." Yukie responded as she felt unsure about Amanda's condition, knowing she saw this before.

Alicia nodded and took deep breaths before they let go.

It was at the nearby ER that Amanda was checked over… her head ached again from being kicked by Alicia and hitting the mat and Finn lightly rubbed her back to keep her calm.

John, Dean and Roman ran into the ER and stopped outside the room before carefully walking in, seeing that Amanda was shaking slightly… and John and Amanda hugging.

"You okay, kiddo? And where's the doctor?" John asked.

"Checking on the MRI scans. I'm hoping he comes back soon." Amanda responded after she and John let go.

"That's great. But where's Yukie?" Dean replied.

"She decided to fuck off. You know that she's afraid of hospitals too." Seth responded as he walked in.

"Take a hike, alright? My sister just got her mind scrambled!" John replied.

"Hey, just letting you know, that I walked passed Yukie and she left. Back to her hotel room, she was really scared of hospitals and probably doesn't want to be around Mandy. She had a scared look on her face while looking around, before running off." Seth explained, before he left.

"That does it!" Finn responded before he left before Amanda could stop him… and grabbed Seth before turning around and punching him, Seth yelling in pain as he stumbled back. "Stop with these damn mind games, using Mandy's loved ones won't help you get what you want!" He replied angrily.

"Hey, I was just telling the truth! Ask that nurse, she saw her!" Seth exclaimed, pointing to her as it caught her attention.

"Was it a blue haired woman? Oh, yeah, she left as soon as the patient was put in the ER." She explained.

"She panicked, head injuries can make people do that when someone else suffers one! And if this prick shows up again, have security toss him out on his ass!" Finn responded before he went to go check on Amanda.

"He's worried sick about that tiny woman." The nurse replied.

"That tiny woman in that room happens to be a bitch." Seth muttered before he left.

Historia shook her head before she picked up the chart… and went to go check on Amanda.


	3. Old Friends

_**August 2nd 2007…**_

 _Cameron, North Carolina was blistering during the summer and Phil and Amanda had the A/C on full blast as they drove through the area late at night._

" _Something just feels wrong, I haven't heard from her in days." Amanda responded._

" _Mandy, we're gonna find her, okay? We won't stop looking." Phil replied before he slowed the speed of the Impala and they saw Ashley and Jeff._

 _But it was clear that the siblings weren't themselves as they were singing loudly and forgetting the words to Modest, Phil turning the car off and pocketing the keys… and Amanda and Phil getting out and running to them._

" _You two realise how worried you had us?!" Phil responded._

" _No, should we?! Because we're the adults and she's barely legal, it should be us chasing her down when she gets out of control!" Ashley replied._

" _Of course you'd fucking bring that up and blame it on me for him turning abusive!" Amanda responded angrily after finding a packet of pills in Ashley's right hand. "I was fucked up but I wasn't flying high! And neither will you anymore!" She replied before she threw the pills into the river and Ashley turning furious._

" _Hey what the hell?! They were ours!" Ashley yelled._

" _Not anymore if you're just gonna use them to get high and slowly kill yourselves, you fucking idiots! Jeff, you're a bad brother for getting her hooked on drugs!" Amanda shouted, Jeff turning angry at hearing that._

" _No, John's a bad brother for letting you run wild!" Jeff yelled, Amanda slapping him hard across the face._

" _You little bitch!" Ashley shouted as she ran at Amanda, who tackled her and flipped Ashley onto her front before twisting her right arm behind her back and Ashley screamed as Phil held Jeff back._

" _Get off the damn pills, Ash, you don't need them!" Amanda replied angrily._

" _They ease the pain and make me feel so damn fucking good!" Ashley yelled._

" _Amen to that one." Jeff replied._

" _Shut up, Jeff! Mandy, let go before you break her arm!" Phil responded, Amanda pulling Ashley up by her shirt and hair._

" _You two are getting clean whether you want to or not! I'm not losing any more of my family, do I make myself clear?!" Amanda replied as Ashley was rubbing her sore arm._

" _Clear." Jeff replied._

" _Jeff, what the hell?!" Ashley shouted._

" _She's a tenacious one, Ash!" Jeff responded as Amanda and Phil dragged them to the Impala._

 _Little did Amanda know that the cycle would repeat itself countless times in many ways…_

 **Present time** _ **, September 1st 2015…**_

"Well you are alert but from what we were told, that was a nasty blow to the head." Historia responded after checking the IV bag.

"Is that crazy man gone?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I watched him leaving the hospital, after when Shirabuki left. Guess she still doesn't like hospitals after she left a good job and a miscarriage behind." Historia explained.

Amanda's eyes widened and she covered her mouth to muffle a cry as Finn lightly rubbed her right arm, Historia realising that she didn't know.

"Damn it, I should keep my mouth shut. I'm sorry." Historia responded.

After Amanda was released with no concussion, she and Finn were in their hotel room… and he was holding her.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Amanda asked quietly as Finn brushed her tears away.

"Maybe she didn't know how to or thought you knew… but you didn't." Finn responded.

"I'm sure of who had caused it though… Hiro. I hope he's rotting in hell." Amanda replied.

 _ **September 2nd 2015…**_

After getting ready for the day, Finn and Amanda had ended up at Zuma Miami.

As Historia walked in, she saw them at a table and talking as they enjoyed their meals. She ordered what she wanted to go and left, deciding to let them be.

Seth and Ashley walked into the restaurant a few minutes later and saw them.

"Don't cause a scene, we don't need jail time." Ashley responded, Seth nodding as they sat down at a table closer to the door and looked through the menus.

"You seem calm." Seth replied.

"A bit. Still ticked that she's distanced herself from me because of this rivalry… then I started to wonder just how much of a hold blue eyed boy has over her. I don't get why he can't find someone closer to his age." Ashley explained as _You Belong To The City_ by Glenn Frey started to play.

Seth saw Finn and Amanda leave after paying the bill and Finn hold the door open for Amanda, who smiled and walked outside before he followed her and they left.

It was back at the hotel that Amanda texted Yukie.

 _'Hey, how's your day going? Checking in to let you know that I'm okay.'_

 _'Day has been going good and hey… did a nurse with shoulder length blonde hair with blue eyes who has a slight British accent talk to you at the hospital?'_ Yukie repiled.

 _'Yes. Please don't be mad, she didn't know that I didn't know.'_ Amanda responded, being upfront.

' _It's alright, you were bound to find out at some point.'_ Yukie replied, staying calm.

She wasn't going to get angry at Historia for an unintentional slip up, Historia had already told her about it.

"Damn good friends, honesty is a valuable quality." Yukie responded.

Amanda and Finn went for a walk at the beach and saw Hiroki, who walked over to them.

"Hey, there. You looked much better now, after being at the hospital." Hiroki responded.

"Feeling better. No concussion, just looked worse than it was." Amanda replied.

"Good. Now can you try to tell that to Phil? He keeps calling me." Hiroki responded.

"Wait, he has your number?" Finn asked.

"I don't know how he got it, but he told who he was and wanted to check on Mandy, since she's not talking to him." Hiroki responded.

"Last time I saw him, Corey had to pull Phil off of me because Phil was choking me out of anger. But no one thinks properly with a concussion." Amanda explained before she dialed the number… and Phil picked up. "Yes, he just told me you keep calling him. I'm alright." She responded as Finn lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

"Then why won't you answer me back? I was worried about you!" Phil replied.

"I was enjoying the day with a friend." Amanda responded.

"Yeah, that guy you're constantly seen in pictures with." Phil muttered.

"Cad é a cheist le liom?" Finn questioned.

"Níl a fhios agam." Amanda answered.

"They're speaking Irish, Brooks." Hiroki responded.

"Is that what the prick is?" Phil questioned.

"The mouth on him." Hiroki muttered.

"I cuss a lot worse than he does. So does Mandy." Finn responded.

"Try me, boy." Phil replied.

"Aw, here we go." Hiroki responded.

"Phil, we're not fighting over the phone. Goodbye." Amanda replied before she hung up and put her phone in her shorts pocket.

"I hope he listens." Finn responded.

It was after flying back to Orlando that Amanda and Finn walked into the townhouse and hung the clothes up on the line after washing them.

Amanda cleaned off and changed into pajamas before heading downstairs, checking her phone as it was charging and answered a video call from Sami.

"You know, you had me scared out of my mind last night!" Sami responded.

"Sami, I'm alright." Amanda replied as Sami saw the bruise under her left eye from Alicia's mistimed kick.

"That's great. And plus Hiroki told me what happened, he called back after so long?" Sami questioned.

"Yeah and Phil doesn't like Finn all that much." Amanda replied as Finn walked in and over to Amanda, wrapping his left arm around her and kissing her on her forehead.

"I don't know why, I hardly said anything to him." Finn responded.

"He was probably trying to protect Mandy." Sami replied.

"Yeah, true. Ashley isn't so friendly to me either." Finn responded.

"I don't know anything about her, but she does care about Mandy. Like Yukie cares about her, not in a violent way." Sami explained.

 _'I care too but I can't fix the fighting.'_ Amanda thought.

She thought back to an incident that she had seen as a warning sign.


End file.
